


good things come in threes

by satyrnskies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, Zuki, Zukki, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies
Summary: an indulgently sweet & smutty one shot dedicated to the beginning of zuko, sokka, and suki's relationship with one another.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	good things come in threes

“why are you so tense?”

zuko felt that sokka’s question was completely unfair. surely the blue-eyed boy noticed how tightly zuko’s body had been coiled since he and suki had arrived at the fire palace. it seemed that sokka was doing it for sport at this point, simply enjoying zuko’s discomfort. “i’m not tense,” he lied, leaning back against his chair and stiffly crossing his legs. “i just don’t understand why you make it your mission to come in here and distract me everyday. i’ve got important things i need to do!”

sokka rolled his eyes, walking around zuko’s desk and leaning back on his hands. “i know, i know, important fire lord duties,” he gazed down at zuko, whose face immediately warmed to the point of fever. “excuse me for wanting to check on his royal flaminess. suki and i have been here for days and the only time i’ve gotten to see you is through force.” he reached out to smooth a strand of hair back into zuko’s top knot, idly playing with his ornament.

zuko swatted the boy’s hand away, his feelings tying themselves up and bouncing around his insides. “i’m sorry, i know i need to make time for you and suki. i haven’t seen you guys in forever.” he fumbled with the papers on his desk, doing anything possible to avoid sokka’s eyes. the immense amount of confusing feelings zuko held for the dark haired boy in front of him would be enough to drive anybody into insanity.

never one for recognizing personal space, sokka placed his hands on either side of the fire lord’s chair, basically forcing zuko to look at him. “are you sure nothing’s bothering you?” his blue eyes were soft, worried even. the dark haired boy cleared his throat, shaking his head fervently. “i’m fine, sokka.”

it didn’t help that the swordsman was wearing the cologne zuko had commissioned for his eighteenth birthday a few months ago. the clean scent engulfed the young fire lord, who found himself drifting closer to the muscular boy. 

zuko’s crush on sokka was long enduring. what started as small, innocent feelings had escalated over the last few years to the point of almost complete consumption. zuko valued sokka’s presence, be it in meetings or just being around him in general, but being around him was becoming increasingly hard. in more than one sense.

he didn’t know if sokka was unaware of his lack of boundaries, or if zuko was just hyperaware of physical touch, but the electricity that ran through his body each time sokka brushed against him nearly jolted him from his chair. sokka toyed with the clutter on zuko’s desk, humming to himself. an eternity seemed to pass this way; sokka being unbearably annoying and zuko trying to make his eye stop twitching. it wasn’t a moment too soon that suki walked in to the giant office, heaving a deep sigh as she came to collect the water tribe boy. 

“sokka! you’re supposed to be leaving zuko alone when he has to work,” she rolled her eyes, coming to stand between the two boys with her hands on her hips. “look at him, his eye is about to jump out of his head.” she looked down to zuko, who was so relieved by her appearance he couldn’t even refute her claim. “suki, thank the spirits you’re here. please take him, i can’t get any work done with him in here.”

sokka’s brows furrowed, a look of hurt coming across his face. “well you just don’t worry, him won’t be bothering you any more!” without another word, he stormed out of the office, arms crossed and head held high. 

suki giggled when the massive doors slammed shut behind her boyfriend, taking his place in front of zuko with a smile. “don’t worry about him, he’ll go throw boomerang around and be alright in a little while.” her face took on a more serious look the longer she gazed at zuko. “is everything okay? you look sick.” she pressed her hand to his forehead, presumably to feel for fever.

being around suki was easier than sokka. she was all kind words and positive energy. the feelings he had for her were a lot easier to understand, but just as hard to accept. she was beautiful, powerful, and demanded respect from everyone she came in contact with. she was nurturing and kind in small ways that made zuko love being around her, and just affectionate enough that she made his stomach do flips with every touch without throwing him from his comfort zone.

he closed his eyes when her cool hand pressed to his face, exhaling. “i’m fine, suki. i promise.” seemingly unconvinced, the brunette kept her scrutinizing glare on him for a few more moments. “hm,” she murmured after a while, leaning forward to adjust his shoulder armor. “okay. i’ll leave you to it then.” with that, she pressed a firm kiss to his scarred cheek and left, throwing the now-blushing zuko a wink before walking out the door.

groaning, he dropped his head onto his desk. the whole reason he had been working long hours during the couples visit was because they kept doing strange, slightly flirtatious things to him that made his brain go haywire.

like their second day in the palace; sokka basically had zuko hemmed against a table in the entryway, pressing against him ever so slightly and speaking almost directly into his ear. the conversation was light, something about their accommodations during their stay, but something in sokka’s eyes let him know that his thoughts weren’t centered on their small talk.

suki walked in, and simply shook her head, shoving him away from an obviously flustered zuko, tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear before directing her attention back to her boyfriend. “stop teasing, sokka. it’s not right.” the blue eyed boy wrapped his arm around suki’s shoulder, kissing her temple. “i’m not teasing,” he insisted, motioning to zuko. “i just like being close to him.”

puzzled, the fire lord steadied himself, adjusting his posture and walking briskly away. what on earth was that about?

zuko had no idea, and he was scared to find out. since then, there had been multiple enounters that confused him to no end. 

suki coming to crawl into his lap during his last visit to the library, asking him to read his book aloud. (which he did, of course.)

sokka walking up behind him, from his right side where he could hear the approach, and wrapped a strong arm around his waist, resting his chin on the fire lord’s shoulder during a conversation with a servant.

or, even stranger, the night both of them found zuko on the eastern balcony, insisting on standing tightly either side of him and offering small tokens of affection. a kiss on the arm, a touch on the back. 

zuko would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed those moments, though they confused him to no end. he knew his friends were extremely affectionate people, but he had never seen them act this way with aang or toph. if he thought about it for too long, dwelled on his growing feelings too often, he knew it would drive him crazy. 

he stayed in his office until the sun began to sink into the horizon, deciding it safe to call it quits as he could head directly to his room. as he stood up, his shirt caught on the drawer handle and tore it swiftly down the middle, allowing a cool gust of air to sweep over zuko’s overheated body.

irritated, the golden eyed boy resisted the urge to set the entire desk aflame and relieve himself of all his tensions. regathering his composure was difficult, but he managed, storming out of his office and into the corridor that would take him to the servants quarters.

zuko fumbled with his shirt as he walked, searching for a seamstress who would be able to sew the new hole into non-existence. his annoyance with everything had peaked with the ripping of the fabric, and he found himself in an increasingly bad mood with every step he took. 

lost in his thoughts, zuko didn’t hear the quiet breaths and shifting of bodies until he came right up on an open door, realizing all too late that it was sokka and suki’s open door. he stopped in his tracks, not wanting to alert them to his presence. 

the couple were intertwined on their bed, suki straddling an upright sokka in the shortest pink nightgown he had ever seen. zuko had witnessed the two kiss, but never like they were now. it was primal, intimate in a way the young fire lord had never seen. 

it made zuko’s heart feel as though it would burst from his chest. this was private, he thought, he should not be watching... yet his feet stayed frozen in place.

sokka ran his hands up suki’s exposed thighs, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh with gentle eagerness. the girl’s hips rolled across sokka’s lap, causing a low groan to escape his mouth. the sound sent a shudder through zuko’s body. 

he could have been standing there for hours, or maybe just a few seconds. zuko didn’t really know. it felt like a magnet was pulling him forward, inch by inch, until he stood right outside the doorway with a cold sweat running down his back.

what was wrong with him? his tumultuous emotions bounced around his stomach, nausea overcoming him. the heat returned to his face, heightening with every moan and breath the couple took. this feeling was almost completely unfamiliar to him, only comparable to his time spent with mai.

oh spirits, zuko thought in dismay, am i turned on right now?

he had never felt more disgusted at himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the full body mortification the dark-haired boy felt when he realized that suki’s bright blue eyes were wide open and staring straight at him. 

panic overtook him, rooting him in place and rendering him incapable of speech. expecting immediate anger, or at the very least a recoil, zuko was hit with another wave of confusion when the brunette simply tossed her head back, keeping her eyes on zuko. 

they stared at eachother as sokka brought his tongue up suki’s neck, her full lips falling open and a soft moan carrying to zuko’s ears. the fire lord’s body weakened, and he knew there was no question as to what feeling had won over the rest. he could no longer ignore the blood rushing to his center. 

“sokka,” suki kissed her partner’s shoulder, gazing up at zuko from beneath her lashes. “the fire lord’s here.”

zuko’s heart, which had up to this point been pounding in his ribcage, stopped completely when sokka turned to look at him. his jaw flexed when a small smile came over his face, a slim eyebrow arched in surprise. his relaxed demeanor did nothing to ease zuko’s nerves. “if you want to join us, you just have to ask.” 

zuko felt like hurling fireballs at the both of them. 

the feeling flooded back into his legs and he turned on his heel, practically sprinting down the hallway in a daze.

what were they playing at? was this all just some huge joke to them, with zuko being the punchline? whatever it was, he didn’t appreciate it. he hated being used for entertainment. he thought suki and sokka would have been the last to tease him in such a way, yet here he was, breathless and hiding behind a huge marble column. 

his shirt was still ripped, but he decided that was a problem to save for tomorrow. the sudden adrenaline rush had drained him of energy. observing his surroundings, zuko realized he had run nearly the entire length of the palace in just a couple minutes, thankfully finding himself just a few chambers down from his own.

tired, mentally and physically, the dark haired boy dragged himself to his room, slamming the doors behind him and promptly removing his regalia. tired as he was, he knew that no further damage could be made to it, opting to sit both the armor and his hair ornament up on his dresser. 

half undressed, zuko crawled up into his massive bed, flopping face down into it with a groan. he had no idea what was going on with sokka and suki. he wished he did, or atleast wished he had the confidence to confront them about it. he adored them both, and as confusing as their stay here had been... they had also brought a different, instinctual side out of him. he yearned to be close to them, to be surrounded in their energy and love. it was futile to hope for, or so he thought. the last few days might have been signs that it wasn’t, or maybe just signs that the two were huge jackasses.

zuko was so exhausted that he almost immediately drifted off, his dreams filled with sly grins and soft laughter.

-

the knock on zuko’s door was quiet, almost inaudible. it yanked him from his sleep nonetheless, his stomach turned to lead, and it took him a few moments to get to the visitors. 

cracking the door just enough to see into the corridor, zuko was met with a distressed sokka and an equally upset suki, both in their robes and bedheaded. 

“zuko!” sokka exclaimed, his hands clasped in front of him. “we’re so sorry. will you please let us in?”

beneath suki’s robe, he could see the same pink satin dress she was wearing earlier, the reminder bringing fresh heat to his cheeks. zuko looked away. “why? so you can make a joke out of me some more?”

sokka’s face took on a look of panic, and he pressed his hand to the door frame. “zuko, no.” suki’s own face appeared in the small crack, her brows furrowed in dismay. “no, zuko! we would never make a joke out of you! we were so stupid, it all started because katara let slip about you liking sokka-“ 

“-and then toph told us about your crush on suki!” sokka interjected, placing his hand on the girls waist. “so we thought that if we kept dropping hints, you would go ahead and get the idea-“

“-but when you didn’t, and then you saw us... i guess we thought it was the right time to make an actual move, if that’s even what that was!” suki’s periwinkle eyes were glistening with restrained tears. 

of course toph and katara had opened their mouths about things he said to them in private. he hadn’t even chosen to share with toph, she simply could feel him lying one day when he said he wasn’t attracted to suki. she swore she would keep it a secret! and katara... ugh, he was never telling her anything again. those were bones to pick another day, however.

sighing, zuko stepped to the side and widened the opening, allowing the couple to step into the large room. “they told you the truth,” his voice was just above a whisper, his face red with embarrassment. “i told katara that a few years ago. i guess i thought maybe she’d forgotten. and toph, well, you can’t lie to toph.” he shrugged, turning away. 

he felt a small hand grip his forearm, knowing it was suki without looking. “it’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” sokka’s footsteps approached, pressing his fingertips into zuko’s spine. “yeah, after me and suki talked about it, we realized that both of us felt the same way about you.”

shocked, the fire lord turned to look at the couple, brows knitted. “w-what do you mean?” 

suki cupped his face, searching his eyes. “we both think you’re so handsome, and kind hearted.” she stepped closer, her smooth fruity scent washing over him. “not to mention smart, and a great leader. we think... um- go ahead sokka.” her own face was red by this point, and she turned away. put on the spot, the blue eyed boy searched for words. “we think that it would be- i don’t know the word- beneficial? good, for all of us, if we- if we were together.”

the couple let their hands drop away from zuko, who was so tuned in to their points of contact that their sudden absence felt like a part of himself disappearing. when he caught sokka’s gaze flickering to his waistline, he suddenly had the chance to become aware that he was dressed only in his pressed “special fire lord” pants, which were unbuttoned and practically hanging from his hips. 

sighing, zuko rubbed his eyes, motioning to his adjoining bathroom. “can you guys give me a minute to wake up? i need to change... and stuff.” 

“do you want us to leave?” sokka asked, his voice meek for the first time ever. suki glanced over at zuko, very obviously nervous. he panicked. “no!” the exclamation was a little too loud. it kind of startled the couple, but they didn’t flinch. “just, i don’t know, sit down until i get back. i’ll only be a minute.” he nodded to his four poster bed, sat squarely in the middle of the room.

without waiting to see if they sat, zuko walked stiffly to his bathroom, unnerved.

in the safety of the next room, zuko practically drowned himself in a sink full of cold water. the night’s revelations, which should have settled his tumultuous feelings about suki and sokka, only served to make him more confused. were they asking him to... join their relationship? he had never heard of something like that before, let alone in the fire nation royal families. 

two years before, zuko had abolished the law sozin put in place banning same sex marriages. it was a useless and hateful rule, and getting rid of it was one of zuko’s first acts as fire lord. 

he had no idea how his people would react to him being in a relationship with both a man and a woman. or how katara would react to him being with her brother and her brothers girlfriend. how would he tell uncle iroh?

oh, who was he kidding. iroh would be all for it, probably even plan the wedding himself.

having a relationship with people from each of the other nations was good for international relations, right? two non benders at that. he knew that fact in itself would make ozai turn himself inside out in rage. the thought made zuko laugh out loud.

rifling through a rack of clothes to the far side of the room, zuko’s thoughts carried past any inhibitions and into the next room, where two of the most wonderful people he had ever met sat in wait for him. sokka said it would be beneficial- good, that is, for the three of them to be together. 

he supposed each of them balanced the others out, in some way. over the years, the trios arguing had almost become nonexistent. when fighting together, they all moved in unison- with suki and sokka always at his left side, guarding his blind spot.

they always seemed to seek each other out, be it purposely or subconsciously. zuko never felt like a third wheel with them. they made him feel loved. the more he thought about it, the more he was relieved to know that their actions the past few days had not been done out of meanness. he didn’t think his heart could have taken that.

finding his favorite pair of black sleeping shorts and the paired silk robe, zuko quickly washed up and slipped the clothes on, staring at himself in the mirror. 

his hair had been allowed to grow out since he and iroh’s denouncement of the fire nation nearly three years ago, now coming past his shoulder blades and almost touching the middle of his back. 

they thought he was handsome.

zuko hummed to himself, his mind filled with suki’s soft smile and sokka’s deep blue eyes. he tied all his hair up loosely, not bothering with the stray tendrils that fell over his shoulders. 

tying the robe shut, zuko readied himself to go back into the bedroom, drawing steadying breaths and trying to focus on the most important things about the situation.

number one being how deeply he cared for both suki and sokka. they never made him feel bad about himself, his past, or his family. the couple supported him through every decision, gave their input without criticism, and were there to hold zuko up when he was too tired to carry on.

he was attracted to the both of them, that’s for sure. sokka’s hair and defined jaw. his smile. his biceps. suki’s full lips and soft eyes. her boisterous laugh. her biceps. that, mixed with the immense love and respect he felt for them, was enough to make something like this worth trying, he thought. he would smooth the wrinkles out later.

zuko entered the bedroom with more resolve, feeling a lot more comfortable than he had a few moments ago. he found suki and sokka in the middle of his bed, playing some kind of game where they attempted to slap the other persons hand before they pulled away. both their heads snapped in his direction when they heard the door. “hey,” zuko said awkwardly, offering a smile. the couple relaxed, leaning back into their respective positions. “hey,” they replied in unison, glancing to the open space of the bed. 

after a moments hesitation, the dark haired boy climbed onto the soft mattress, adjacent to the couple. “so,” he said, glancing between them. “i don’t know how this is supposed to go. but i know that i care about you both, in more ways than one, and i can’t think of anything that would make me happier than being with the two of you.”

suki and sokka shared a look before immediately falling into zuko with their arms wrapped around him. “oh, thank the spirits!” suki whispered, pressing a kiss to zuko’s collarbone. “we were so worried you were gonna come out here and banish us.”

sokka laughed at that, rubbing his hands up zuko’s sides. the fire lord wrapped his own arms around his friends, no tension in his body. it felt like a dream of his, and he was unsure whether it was even real. “does that mean we can kiss you now?” sokka’s voice was sultry in zuko’s ear, bringing a blush to his cheeks. 

“sokka!” suki exclaimed, her voice small. “don’t make him uncomfortable! he’s only just agreed to put up with us.” she laid her head back on zuko’s shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist to interlace her fingers with sokka’s. he huffed, holding onto the girls hand nonetheless while pulling back to look at zuko. “set your boundaries, then,” his voice was soft, his gaze centered on the young fire lord, who felt chills beneath it. 

boundaries... zuko thought for a moment, trying to think of one that their friendship hadn’t already established. wasn’t being allowed to kiss them supposed to be one of the perks of this relationship? 

deciding to stop being babied, and take a bit of control, zuko reached out and pressed his palm to sokka’s jaw, bringing him closer and kissing him.

it felt like every muscle in his body was screaming finally! sokka reacted immediately, his hands curling into the loose strands of hair he hadn’t bothered with earlier. he heard suki giggle, and felt the shift when she slipped the robe from zuko’s shoulders. she pressed kisses all across his back, her cool fingertips tracing circles down his spine. 

he exhaled at the sensation, allowing her to toss the flimsy fabric aside. at the same time that suki’s lips found his pulse point, sokka ran his hand across the now obvious bulge in zuko’s silk pants, the sudden pressure making him gasp. 

blue eyes met gold, a soft smile on the formers face. “let us take care of you,” he whispered, kissing zuko’s jaw before his lips once more. the fire lord was more than eager, his nervousness seeping away beneath their gentle touches. he nodded, practically squirming beneath sokka’s gaze. 

he became hyperaware of suki’s kisses, which had reached just under his ear. the warrior’s fingertips had found the patch of marred flesh in the middle of his chest, skimming around the edges before her palm laid flat across the scar. zuko leaned back against her, turning just enough to meet her for an increasingly rough kiss. her tongue traced his bottom lip before her hand slid up to wrap lightly around his throat. 

zuko didn’t flinch. the slight pressure even brought a moan to his lips, which only seemed to fuel the two others. he knew without a doubt that here in this room with suki and sokka, he was the safest he could ever be. no harm would come to him there. the thought was extremely comforting, and one he had never been able to say he truly believed in before.

sokka pressed his thumbs into the hollows of zuko’s hip bones, his lips ghosting the sensitive skin just below his hemline, causing a shudder to run through his body. he beard the boy chuckle, his nimble fingers undoing the knot that held the young fire lord’s pants up. zuko didn’t even have time to get nervous before he was fully exposed, the three of them all focused in the same direction. 

suki brought sokka’s hand to her, dragging her tongue up his palm. glancing down briefly before meeting his eyes again, the swordsman deftly wrapped his huge hand around zuko’s shaft, causing a new knot to form in the depths of the dark haired boys stomach. 

he fell back against suki, his heart thudding against his ribcage. sokka’s strokes were painfully slow, teasing even. but suki didn’t speak in his defense this time; she simply smoothed zuko’s hair back from his face, cradling him against her and pressing warm kisses to his neck. 

“you don’t need to be quiet,” the brunette breathed, running her own hands down his stomach and tracing circles into his hips. “we want to know what makes you feel good.” her voice was soft, raspy. zuko had never heard that tone in it before. it made goosbumps rise on his skin, his hips jumping ever so slightly into sokka’s grasp. 

the water tribe boy adjusted himself, propping his weight up on his free arm and leaning into zuko, leaving a love bite right on his neck, but the fire lord couldn’t even be bothered to care about tomorrow’s repercussions of it. 

sokka rolled his fingers across the tip of zuko’s cock, smirking when he heard the guttural moan in reaction. “s-sokka,” he sputtered, the boys blue eyes just inches from his own, not breaking his gaze. “what is it, angel?” sokka’s voice held the same quality as suki’s, taking an equally devastating toll on zuko’s nerves. 

he would have offered himself up to them on a silver platter if they asked. zuko was putty in their hands, under their lips, beneath their gaze. he had never felt pleasure like this before.

zuko wasn’t asking for anything; sokka’s name was just the only coherent thing he could cling on to. the boy’s hand began pushing zuko to his climax, getting him so close to that point before stopping altogether. each time the fire lord’s body would tense, never getting the release he craved so badly.

suki aided in sokka’s efforts here, the two moving in unison to get zuko worked into a frenzy. their attention was completely centered on him, something zuko was not used to, but evidently he thrived under it. at one point suki was poised between zuko’s legs, her full lips open and her eyes locked with his from beneath her lashes. right before she brought her tongue to the tip of his dick, with him practically vibrating in anticipation, there was a loud knock on his bedroom door.

all three of them jumped, yanked from their lust filled haze and staring directly at the source of the noise. suddenly agitated, suki stood up, adjusting the thin straps of her nightgown and stomping towards the door. to zuko’s mortification, the new arrival didn’t stop sokka. it only egged him on.

the incredibly handsome young man laid zuko on his back, holding a finger to his mouth in the universal symbol for “be quiet.” zuko did as he was told, pleasantly surprised when sokka leaned down and kiss him roughly, holding a firm grasp to the fire lord’d throat. zuko held back a whimper, trying to tune in to whoever had just knocked on the door.

“can i help you?” suki asked loudly, her voice just hinting at irritation. sokka trailed his tongue down zuko’s chest, bringing it up his length before taking him into his mouth completely.

the feeling made zuko’s back arch off the bed, all of his senses tunneling to the heat of sokka, the sensation completely new and unexpected. try as he might, he could barely even hear suki’s conversation, though the sentence he did catch on to made him sit upright in panic. 

“we heard the fire lord, it sounded like he was crying! is he alright?” he recognized the voice of a new handmaiden named kina, her squeaky voice frantic. wonderful. everyone in the palace heard the inhuman noises zuko’s partners drew from him, and the less naive of his staff would know exactly what was happening. suki glanced back at the boys, her brows knitted. “he’s fine, he’s resting now.” her response was curt. 

sokka laughed to himself, swirling his tongue around zuko’s length. “you can understand why i need to see him to believe that, the fire lord’s safety is of the utmost importance!” stuck in his haze of pleasure, zuko really couldn’t do anything about what kina had to say. the heat in his stomach was moving lower and lower, forming a knot so tight it made his legs tense. 

kina’s words seemed to upset suki, who blocked the door when the girl tried to come into the room. “the fire lord put me in charge of his security, as you know, and i’m telling you that he’s fine. you can take it up with him in the morning, if you’d like.” her tone was sickly sweet, the undertone of a threat barely evident. kina, however, was not convinced. “i can’t leave until i know for a fact he’s okay.” her voice shook with intimidation, but she didn’t back down. she took her job very seriously, apparently, and as inopportune as her arrival was zuko made a mental note to give the girl a raise. 

suki glanced back at her boys, heaving a deep sigh. she cracked the door ever so slightly, allowing kina to peek through the sliver of space and see zuko sprawled across the bed. he didn’t know what to say, or what to do. suki kept the door shut just enough that the handmaiden never saw sokka. the boy took the chance to perform some kind of two handed trick that nearly made zuko yelp, having to bite down on his lip to suppress it. 

“fire lord zuko? is everything okay?” kina’s voice was small, and all zuko could see was half of her face as she peeked into the dim room. “i’m f-fine, kina.” it took everything in zuko’s body not to allow the knot in his stomach to burst, and sokka, whose existence only served to make zuko’s harder, glanced up at the same moment the fire lord looked down at him. the eye contacts was rigged with electricity, and just as zuko’s ecstasy was about to reach it’s peak- sokka pulled away, leaving love bites across his hips instead. 

obviously confused, kina didn’t say anything else, bowing deeply out of the room. suki slammed the door behind her, her face red in agitation. “i’m the head guard! if i wasn’t impressed with her dedication to zuko’s safety, i’d be really upset!” she marched back over to the bed, crawling back over to her boys and glancing between them. 

“are you okay, angel?” she kissed zuko’s forehead, her dominant side dissipating from the interruption. soft suki returned, her fingers deftly smoothing his hair from his face. “i was so close,” his voice was weak, his body still in a haze from the lack of release. suki smirked, turning around to face her blue eyed boyfriend. 

“i told you it’s not right to tease,” she leaned into sokka, who cradled her to him and placed a full kiss on her lips. “i wasn’t teasing,” he insisted once more, placing a free hand on zuko’s hip. “i just figured our boy would probably denounce the crown and fake his death if he busted in front of kina.” 

zuko groaned at the thought. as upset as he was for not being granted his release, he was grateful for sokka’s forethought. “i wouldn’t fake it, i’d just go the full mile and die completely.” the three of them laughed, and suki leaned down to press another kiss to zuko’s jaw. he thought of sokka’s words a moment ago, when he said “our boy”, a smile on his face. zuko liked being their boy. loved it, even. “she’s gone now, we can make it right.” the sultriness was back in her tone, her soft hand skimming his lower stomach.

zuko nodded, transfixed on suki’s hooded eyes. “tell me what you want,” sokka ran the tip of his thumb along zuko’s bottom lip, his voice so deep it made the fire lord’s insides tremble. “so we can make sure all your needs are met. or exceeded.” sokka smiled that dazzling grin, and zuko was so mesmerized he would have told the boy anything he wanted to hear.

“i want you to t-touch me, like you were,” zuko’s face heated beneath their stares. “it felt so g-good, sokka.” the blue eyed boys brows formed a crease on his forehead, his body visibly weakening at zuko’s words. he reached out for suki, finding her sat just to his right side and curling his hand around her leg. 

sokka nodded, leaning down to just barely brush his lips with zuko’s. the young fire lord found that it was not hard at all to regain that huge knot in his abdomen as soon as his boyfriends own hand grazed his still- exposed cock. the golden eyed boy dug his fingers into suki’s soft inner thigh, not trying to steady his breaths. 

zuko decided that since the whole palace seemed to have caught on to what was going on in his chambers, he might as well not hold back. this mirrored in suki and sokka as well, who covered zuko in their touches and kisses. he never wanted it to end, but the way his body was beginning to tighten he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

all it took was suki propping herself up beside him, leaving harsh kisses down his neck and leaning up just enough to meet his eyes, her hand cupping his jaw and her thumb resting at the corner of his mouth. she murmured just loud enough for zuko to hear. “our pretty boy, i bet you look so handsome when you cum.” 

zuko’s face was so hot he was surprised it wasn’t in flames, her words sparking the fuse to the dynamite in his stomach. all at once he let go, his climax overtaking his body in waves. suki carried him through it with her soft words and gentle kisses, placed strategically at his pulse points to heighten his euphoria. sokka’s firm hands and skilled mouth worked zuko to the very end, blurring his brain into pure static.

it was full body. almost indescribable. the only thing he could focus on was the strength of his feelings for the two people surrounding him, his obvious comfort with them, and every weight being lifted from his body.

finally he lay there, still and in shock. suki reached over to tuck sokka’s loose hair behind his ear, kissing the top of his head. the blue eyed boy sat up and smirked, wiping the corner of his mouth before very gently fixing zuko’s pants and tying them shut once more. “a little bit more warning next time?” 

his tone was playful, but zuko turned and buried his face into the downy comforter nonetheless. he felt two pairs of lips press into his back, and heard the couples soft laughter. “quit embarrassing him, sokka!” the brunette rolled zuko onto his back, kissing his red cheeks and raising an eyebrow. “ready to go to sleep?” she whispered, glancing over to the pillows. 

nodding, zuko pulled back the blanket, sliding into the cool sheets. he became worried when suki and sokka shifted away from him, sitting upright with a panicked expression. “you’re not leaving, are you?” his voice carried the same smallness it did earlier. vulnerable. 

the two shared a look, confused. “do you not want us to?” sokka’s brow was arched imploringly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. what kind of question was that?

“of course i don’t. the fire lord’s girlfriend and boyfriend can’t sleep in the servant’s wing, it’s unbecoming.” zuko’s thin facade was a way of keeping some type of authority, not wanting to be seen as someone weak by the two powerful people before him. 

“okay then,” sokka murmured, leaning down to kiss zuko before lifting the blankets for suki, who crawled in immediately. the trio moved around until they found a position that suited all three; all evidently uncomfortable with the idea of having breathing room between them. 

sokka curled around zuko, whose head rested on suki’s chest. he felt the brunette’s hand search the pillow beside her for sokka, settling when it came to rest on the swordsman’s back. 

“i hope it doesn’t get too cold tonight,” suki whispered, half asleep. sokka responded a moment later, his own voice muddled with exhaustion. “it doesn’t matter. zuko’s a space heater.”

their soft snores filled his ears in the next heartbeat, his body brimming with love for the duo. as strange as the night had been, zuko couldn’t ever think of a time he was happier (aside from kina’s interruption, of course.) whatever the next day brought, or any day after that, zuko knew that the two people he had chosen to love, and who had chosen to love him, were best suited to help him through it. 

iroh’s voice filled his mind as he drifted off. balance isn’t always two parts of one whole. sometimes it’s three.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you liked this, please check out my other fics! mainly atla one shots :) i cherish and love every single reader, kudos, and comment to the fullest extent! 💞 if you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests please let me know!


End file.
